


I Can't Get No Relief

by trinielf82



Series: C&R BSG AU [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so i loooove Battlestar Galactica with a passion and i had a mighty need to thrust our boys into that scene where the final five cyclons are revealed…for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Get No Relief

Zane froze, as the music echoed in his brain. What the hell was that? and why couldn’t he get that song out of his head?  
He’d been humming the damn thing unconsciously for days now. and now it was louder than ever. His feet moved of it’s own accord as he followed the haunting song down the ship’s corridor.   
"I can’t get no relief" he muttered to himself as he moved passed his ship mates. He paused near the armory, pressing his ear to the wall. That damn song echoed back at him..was the damn thing coming from inside the Sidewinder? But that was crazy, wasn’t it?   
But then again maybe not. What if the damn toasters had somehow put something in the Sidewinder. He stumbled along the corrider, vaguely aware of getting some weird looks, but he kept following the sound, until he got to the door that led to hanger. He paused outside the doors, his hand pressed against the door, the hum was more of a throb now. The damn song was practically reverberating in his head now.   
Zane briefly considered turning back and going to find Ty, but he had to know what was on the other side of these doors.   
***********************************************************  
"This isn’t fucking happening" Nick gritted out as the door swung open to reveal Garrett.   
Zane’s brow furrowed as he stepped into the hanger, his gaze sweeping over Nick, Owen, and Livi.   
"What the frak?"   
"So i guess you heard it too?" Nick asked as he paced, obviously agitated. "That fraking song"   
Zane shook his head “No” he knew immediately what this meant, all of them converging in this room, having heard that song.   
"I’m not buying this, this is a trick!" Nick all but shouted.  
Livi was shaking her head frantically “No, no, no. I’m not…..oh god,” she choked on a sob   
"We’re cyclons" Owen said calmly "And we have been from the start"   
"You shut the frak up Johns!" Nick rounded on Owen looking ready to punch the man. "I remember my parents, my sisters. This is a trick, a fracking cyclon trick!"   
"We know memories can be implanted Nick. To make us fit in and think we’re human, until it’s time for us to be activated. We’re it O’Flaherty, we’re the final five."  
Zane swallowed hard, his heart feeling like it would pound right out of his chest “Except there’s only four of us here. Who’s the fifth?”  
Owen shrugged “It could be anyone. I wouldn’t have pegged any of us as cyclons”  
"why the frack are you so calm about this Owen?" Nick poked him his chest "Did you know?"  
Owen sighed “Of course not, but I can’t really change any of this now can i?”  
"What do we do?" Livi asked.   
the four of them looked at each other. No one really had any answers.  
"We go back and be who we’ve always been" Owen spoke up finally. "We don’t tell anyone" He looked pointedly at the three of them. "You do not tell anyone"   
"Are you fracking nuts?" Nick resumed his pacing. "How am i supposed to act normal around Kelly and anyone else, knowing what I am now?"  
"Deuce will understand. He’ll see that no matter what I’m still me…."  
"Will you listen to yourselves?" Owen voice dripped with disgust "Do you really think that he won’t hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes?! Sure, you’ll resurrect….”  
"We won’t" They turned to look at Zane, brows furrowed in confusion. "Admiral Burns has a plan to end this once and for all. Destroy the resurrections ships and they….we won’t be coming back, ever.”   
Nick’s eyes widened “Frack”   
"Oh god," Livi pressed her hands to her eyes as if that could stop the tears from falling. "So what do we do?"  
"We’re fracked. Either way we are fracked"  
"Yes, thanks Nick for pointing out the obvious"  
"Shut the frack up Owen or i swear to the gods…"  
"Don’t you mean swear to god?" Owen snarled "Cyclons don’t believe in more than one god remember"   
"Ok stop!" Zane held up his hands. "We need to be smart about this. Owen is right. We go back, act like this never happened. We do what we’ve always done, we’ll figure this out"   
The others nodded. Owen and Livi filed out leaving Nick and Zane staring at each other.   
"What do you think they will do if they find out?" Nick’s eyes were dark with worry, and Zane had no doubt who he was referring to.   
"Let’s hope they don’t"   
Nick shook his head and was about to respond when the alarm sounded. “Duty calls”   
"Time to go smash some cyclon raiders" Zane smiled, but it was halfhearted at best.


End file.
